In My Heart
by Madgirl Insane
Summary: Corny title. Corny fic. I hate it. Read it anyway, PWEASE??? *puppy dog eyes*


  
So you say it's over. Say it can be no more. Say it must end now. Say we have no choice.  
  
We have a choice.  
  
We always have a choice.  
  
But you say that you can't even think about that other choice. You say you couldn't do that to me. It wouldn't be fair. You say I have my whole life ahead of me.  
  
You don't realize that my real life, my whole life, the only life I care about, is standing in front of me telling me he can't be my life anymore.  
  
So you say Dumbledore knows now. I don't care. Did you think I would? I care about nothing. Nothing but you.   
  
You say that's wrong. I have to care about other things. You have to leave after the end of the year. And there's nothing I can do about it. Except... move on.  
  
Move on? Don't you get it? I could never move on. Never, not after being with you.  
  
You say we must never be in contact again. Never. Do you realize how long never is? Longer, even, than forever. Forever is how long I thought I would be with you.   
  
I had no idea forever was so short.   
  
My mother, when I was young, often told me stories about being in love. Fairy tales and the like. Often it was about a princess who fell in love with a poor boy, or vice versa. But no one talks about this kind of relationship. Teacher and student. I know it's wrong.  
  
But I now think being right is overrated.  
  
You held me. For a very long time, as I cried.  
  
How can you hold me like this and still believe that we can never be together? How can you still believe that they are right and we are wrong? What do they know about this? About us?  
  
Not enough to understand.  
  
You say, listen. You sing me a song.  
  
*Come, stop your crying  
We will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.   
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now till forever more.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart  
Always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but, deep inside us   
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together, 'cause  
  
You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there  
  
...Always..*  
  
You say-- you whisper-- "Isn't that a beautiful song, Angie? Doesn't it fit?"  
  
And then the words come out of my mouth, so vruel and harsh and bitter that I can't believe I'm saying them. "No. Because you will forget about me. You just used me, Remus. You don't care."  
  
I know it's not true.  
  
You say, No, Ange. That's not it, not it at all. I love you. I do. So much. Your my Angie, my angel. I love you.   
  
I know you do.   
  
You leave anyway.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
You decide to take a different train back. Leave before the feast. So I go too, without you knowing. Sneak out. As though anyone cares, or will notice.   
  
You don't say goodbye to me. I watch you get into the carriage Dumbledore sent for you. You say it's easier without goodbyes. Easier? How could this be easy at all?  
  
I follow you to the station. Get a carriage myself. I'm not poor. I can afford it. I tell the driver to stop. Get out. Follow you to your train. As you are putting away your luggage you see me standing in the shawdows.  
  
You say, "Angelin-"  
  
I don't let you finish. I hug you, embrace you, grab you, don't let go. Suddenly crying harder than I have ever cried before in my life.  
  
You say, in nearly a whisper, "Angelina. Angelina, why did you come? It's harder this way."  
  
I don't care. I gasp out the words. "You said you would never leave me."  
  
You say, "And I never will. Look at me, Angie. Stop crying. Look at me."  
  
I try to stop my sobs and look up at you. I'm tall, but you are taller.   
  
"It's just like the song, Ange. Just like the song. You'll be in my heart. Always. Always. And maybe I'll be in your's, too. I hope so. And Angie-- Angie, someday we'll be together."  
  
"How do you know?" Barely a whisper.  
  
"Because we have to be together, Angelina. And we will. I promise you."  
  
I have no choice but to believe you.  
  
A whistle blows. Your train is here. You must leave now.  
  
"That's me, Angie," you whisper. "But remember. You'll be in my heart. Always." You kiss me. A sweet kiss, a goodbye kiss.  
  
A longing kiss.  
  
You get on the train. I run up to your seat. You wave goodbye, a melencholy look on your face. The train starts to go. I run with it, next to you, as it moves. It picks up speed. So do I. I run, run, until you are going too fast for me.  
  
And then I cry for real.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Graduation. All the seventh years stay at Hogwarts an extra day for the ceremony. And now it is time. I'm top in the year. I have to make a speech. I hear Dumbledore calling my name. Get up. Walk to the podium. Begin my speech.  
  
"Hogwarts. When I got my acceptance letter, I couldn't believe it. Sometimes I think I still can't. Witchcraft? Wizardry? I didn't understand. And it was hard for me, at first. But I learned.  
  
"You can always learn, even if you don't believe you can. I did. I'm sure everyone here has had a situation when they thought they couldn't do it, but they could. And that is because of two things.  
  
"Love. And friendship. The two things taught most at Hogwarts, even if you couldn't see them taught exactly. Those two elements in life are all a person truly needs in life. With them, anyone can get past their obstacles, no matter how big they may seem. Because truly, all a person needs is love and friendship.   
  
"And everyone has found that here at Hogwarts.   
  
"Today we graduate. Some of us may never see others in this class again. Ever. But that doesn't mean we will forget them. No." I turned, looked at the class. "I honestly can't see anyone who hasn't taught me a lesson, or been kind to me. We will always be in each other's hearts. Always. Because that's the way love and friendship work.   
  
"You never forget people who love you."  
  
I got applause. Then they started giving diplomas. I was first. I still couldn't believe it when they called my name.  
  
"Angelina Johnson."  
  
I stood up. Shoulders back. Smile. Recieve diploma. Shake Dumbledore and McGonagall's hands. Look out at the audience. Smile again--  
  
And then I see you.  
  
You're sitting kind of in the back, grinning. I can't believe you're really here. I somehow manage to turn around, sit back down.  
  
It's been two years. Two years without you. And now you're here. Now you're really here.   
  
After, at the reception, I see you. We go outside, not speaking.  
  
You say hello. My, isn't this awkward, I think.  
  
I say hello back. And then I kiss you.  
  
You pull away. You can't believe I did that. People are staring.   
  
I'm eighteen, I say. Almost nineteen. We're allowed now.   
  
We are? You forgot that.  
  
Yes, I say. And I kiss you, kiss you, as I've wanted for two years.  
  
And you kiss me back.  
  
As I look up, I see Dumbledore looking at us. Even though it's okay now, I still feel me heart sink a bit.  
  
Then I realize he's smiling.   
  
You whisper, "I told you, Angelina. Didn't I? You're in my heart. And now we're here together like we should be."  
  
And I realize just how true that is.  
  
"You know what?" I whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're absolutley right."  
  
You smile.  
  
And for what seems like the first time in two years, I do, too.   
  
Because you're in my heart.  
  
And you always will be.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I promised myself never to write a student/teacher. Ooops! My PMS fic, I just submitted it late. Flames are okay, I hate this story. I know I said I never posted this in Cherry-Vanilla Lip Gloss, but I did. Y'all know who the teacher was, right? Yeah, that's the real reasaon he resigned. And I know I got some facts wrong, I don't care. Tootles!   
  
~~~Madgirl Insane  
  
  
  



End file.
